Velonus Adair
Velonus Adair is an asgarnian noble who has served the asgarnian miltary since childhood, this char is played by Rhys Pre roleplay history Birth- Vel is one of the children of Raynar Adair the former Asgarnian known for his skill with a blade and the brains behind Asgarnias trade and Lady Lewllyn a noble from the crystal city of the elves known for her beauty and skill with crystal singing. Vel was born a healthy young baby with no complications she was well loved by his parents and had a childhood full of happyness and splender. Childhood- Vel had a typical noble childhood untillt he age of Seven where he became a page to his cousin Sir Erik leyland this stage in his life went by without any really notable event and he was promoted to squire when he became twelve years of age and began to train properly under Erik. Squirehood- On turning thirteen the young page graduated to a squire and truly began his traning to become a knight again this was a peacefull few years with no real events happening, Vel was subjected to intense training and education in relegious studies. Vel was not the quickest nor strongest fighter out of the fellow squires his real tool was his quick thinking skills and the abilty to outsmart his foes when it came to combat quickly earning him the respect of his peers and when he was 18 he was knighted by his master. Knighthood- At the age of Eighteen Vel became a fully fledged knight of the white knight order and was very proud of himself thus far in his life, to celebrate he visited the local tavern for some water and met a beautiful local by the name of Layla Vonstroff a young blonde beauty with the meekness of a commoner the two quickly fell in love and after two years of meeting they became engaged. They stayed engaged for 4 years and everything was great they often spoke of starting a family with little feet running around the house, one day Vel was given orders to join the small unit that was entering kandarin to deal with a terroist group known as True Kandar the knights had been terrible equipped to deal with this group and most of them was killed aside from a few who was kept as hostages. For the next three years vel would be subjucted to intense tortue both physically and on the mind causing him to suffer from random bouts of madness, it was here he learnt most of the tricks in intelligence gathering he uses today vel was later saved by a band of temple knights and sent back home but first he had to be subjected to a few tests to prove he had not turned to the enemy in his time being a captive after he was allowed to return to his house he decided to look through the window and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sat at the table was Layla but she was another man, at first he was unsure who he was untill they began to kiss and cudde his heart sank but what really kicked him in the balls was the small children that ran around them laughing and smiling,Vel cried for hours before setting off to find himself. Roleplayed History The Wyvern Knights- For two years after his return to Asgarnia Vel kept himself to himself living in a small hut located in the northern asgarnian forests where he hunted the rabbits and local wildlife, Vel still trained his body every day incase he was ever needed again, this was his only purpose one morn while he was about to go out hunting a small entourage of men approached his abode and told him that he was being summoned by the new king Varis Grey II. Vel made his way to the castle with the men and smiled and embraced the king as they met due to the fact that they are in fact cousins, Varis told him that the state of the world worried him and that he didn't think there was a unit specialized enough for certain tasks and that he needed and elite and loyal order to serve him and protect the crowns interests both foreign and domestic he told Vel that this order would be named the wyvern knights and Vel would be the lord commander. Vel only asked if he could have free reign on how it ran and the king obliged and so began the story of the knights, Levito Demon of the flames- Having not seen his father for years due to feeling ashamed of himself Vel made his way to rimmington to the family home to see the man who was his father Raynar Adair his father was a kind man for the most part but inside him he had a coldness likely due to the past Vel had heard his grandfather Levito was an abusive man and pushed raynar to his limits due to the latter's lack of magical talent. While they was sitting down to dinner and discussing the old days a screeching followed by a loud explosion could be heard coming from the local hamlet of rimmington Raynar and Vel rode out to see what this was and was met by a horrific site a figure was cloaked in flames of green and black that covered him like a heavy duty cloak he had just destroyed several of the local houses incinerating the people inside Raynar looked at Vel and told him to stay out of this. Raynar addressed this demon as "Father" and drew the family sword pointing it towards the monster it simply laughed at Raynar called him nothing but a waste of life what was the point of an adair who lacked magical talent and he began to almost dance inside the flames slaying innocents as they tried to run, Rayner charged levito and sunk his sword deep into the mans chest or so he thought. The next sound Vel heard was the crunch and squelch as levito ripped out raynars right eye and crushed it in his hands before sending a brutal kick into Raynar's chest shattering his ribs, and after that Levito vanished leaving only his crippled son and the ruined town to tell of his visit. O father where art thou- While training a batch of new recruits into the Wyvern knights Vel was sent a message telling him that his father had been killed it seems while Raynar was out riding on a trip back from Varrock that he was crushed to death by the falling meteor that marked the coming of Tuska Vel did not feel sadness at first only anger? how could his father die like that? inside the letter was his fathers eyepatch that he had adorned after he lost his right eye, vel cut a hole in the middle of it and placed it on his head and is now rarely seen without it. A day later after the rock had been taken care of vel and a team of the asgarnian empire looked to see if they could determine if the body was in fact raynars after a few moments and noticing the breasts on the body it wad deduced that this was in fact one of the women escorting raynar home where was his father? no one knew. Dawn of the Order Taking the anger and grief from his fathers sudden death he channeled it into the new order had had been ordered to create for King Varis,after a few deaths and injuries Vel had begun to lose hope, until he came across the file of Logan Stasov, now this was a man with potential who was wasting it by being a lowly drill instructor which also told of his relationship with the famed Lady Anya of the Renderra military, these would be the first two successes of the order. Vel engaged them both and asked them if they was satisfied with how their talents was being used, the answer was a resounding no,Vel then inducted them with the intense training that is the Wyvern knight Trainee program which they passed with flying colours, Vel had found his most trusted men and thus began the journey. Benoit Vasa The first Mission was to subdue and kill Benoit "The Red Devil" Vasa who was famously known as being the founder of the company Vasa medical a Kandarin medical company based in Yanille,rumours had surfaced of him supplying the local terroists of Asgarnia and that he was staying in Rimmington to conduct Buisness with a group known as Apophis a group that had been terroising the kingdom for the better part of the year. Vel contacted Logan and Anya and they met behind the Devil's estate where Vel Briefed them on what the mission was, the compound itself was barely secured aside from the two men posted at the door, using Anya's illusian magic and Vels vocal talent of mimicry to create a illusion Version of Benoit that began to shout at them to gather supplies from Falador,thus clearing the door for bracing, Anya used smoke magic under the door to smokescreen the door to cause chaos and confusion inside the building once this was done using air magic, Vel unlocked the door and kicked the door open roling to his left with his dirk stabbing one of the men in the room, the other two followed quickly dispatching the other men posted in the room untill there was three at the back, one of these three was the Devil himself. Father.... Death of a Prince Blue fist Inner conflict Skills and abilities Language: Basic Khardian Fluent Elvish Fluent Basic Magical Ability Advanced Aeromancy: Having been taught this during his squire hood by his mother he has become rather adept in it and is a force to be reckoned with in this field. Advanced mental magic: After being subjected to this magic daily for three years vel began to study the way it worked and started to work out the kinks in doing it himself after he was freed from his capture he studied it daily for hours before grasping it and he now uses it to initiate people into the order Melee Ability Longsword Fencing: This is the prime art that was taught to Vel from the young age of seven and he took to it like a duck to water and is hard to find without a longsword by his side or person. Dirks: Due to the covert nature of the wyvern knights Varis has taken up the small bladed weapon known as the dirk and is currently in the process of perfecting his grasp on this weapon Realtionships Family Members: Levito Adair: Raynar Adair: Freinds: Anya Korsokov: Logan Stasov Missions and Kills Confirmed Kills: Prince Sael Caspar of Anglia "The traitor Prince" Benoit Vasa "The Red Devil" Saoiri Vengen "Mister Two." Sir Ozan Grimoire "Oathbreaker" Mister Grimoire "False Prophet" = Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Hunter Category:Asgarnia Category:Adair